


Malec Fanart

by Hyceate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyceate/pseuds/Hyceate
Summary: Various pieces from random ideas. Ranging from just fluff to nsfw. Originally posted on my nsfw tumblr. Please don't repost my images on any massively public social medias such as Twitter, Instagram, or Facebook.





	1. sfw

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm just trying to learn anatomy and using fanart as an excuse to practice.  
> [Tumblr](https://hyceate.tumblr.com/) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tuyvii)  
> 


	2. nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was working on these two one week after the other lol.  
> My style keeps changing. I can't seem to think of an original face that fits Magnus and Alec yet. As much as I like Harry Shum Jr. and Matthew Daddario, I want to attempt some decent stylizing.


	3. Pocket Sized Magnus - sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a doodle! I still need to work on my imaginative anatomy.  
> This one was inspired by [**I've got you in the palm of my hand**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11700969) (3575 words) by [**insieme**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/insieme)  
>  I created a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thuivi) recently.  
> I don't understand twitter much lol. . .


	4. sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> practicing and experimenting with this  
> [Tumblr](https://thuivii.tumblr.com/) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thuivi)

  
  


Blurb

It became a daily ritual; to wake up by the crack of dawn and getting ready for training or missions. This changed when he moved in with Magnus. Now, he would wake up in their bed; almost always before Magnus. Instead of using his time getting ready to face the day, Alec would silently curl up against Magnus if he wasn't already, and just slowly take in the serene sight of his lover. There was something calming and peaceful about watching him just breathe. Sometimes, he felt like a creeper; but, Magnus confessed there were times where he would enter their bedroom after dealing with usual business and watch Alec sleep after a tough day. He would be so tired that he didn't stir when the bed dipped as Magnus slid under the covers next to him. Maybe he felt a ghost of warm lips pressing against his cheek or forehead in his dreams. All he knew was that he would wake up happier and relaxed, just like now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't... normally write. I have no self-esteem when it comes to literature.  
> I have always struggled with learning literature and speaking. I also have a tough time reading poorly formatted stories because my brain just can't comprehend it and I have to attempt to reread so many times until I just learned I should just give up reading some fanfiction or else feel sick.


	5. sfw malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Malec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to stop uploading large sized images after some reposting.  
> Also I think I've improved... maybe.


	6. nsfw bottom!magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received prompts on my tumblr for bottom!magnus.  
> Thank you for 200 followers on Twitter!  
> [Tumblr Ask](https://thuivii.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thuivi)  
> 

  



	7. nsfw bottom!alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bottom!alec prompt nsfw


	8. nsfw shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bottom!magnus

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 16 prompts. Whoops. Ahaha. Funny how the rush of prompts came out of nowhere once I uploaded one nsfw piece.  
> Classes are starting in two weeks. I doubt I'll be able to do any big prompts. Expect less updates. I have to make food money, sorry.  
> 


	9. nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> attempted a prompt with clothed grinding.... eeeeer... I think I mostly failed lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually forgot to update this lol  
> My tumblr is updated more frequently.


	10. sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't a prompt. Had some inspiration and wanted to try perspective :)

[](https://imgur.com/guCH1eD)


End file.
